SPORE: Journey to the Squire
by KNDLovuh
Summary: Simian and Siarrah are two ordinary teens who love each other and yes, I really did spell it that way on purpose , but when a portal opens up into the world of SPORE, things get a little wacky. Join them as they form the Fellowship LOTR Rip-off , with Blueberry, Samulson, Brainirica, and Aigel as they try to find a way back home! Rated T just in case.
1. Birth of the Fellowship

"Let it go! Nothing's like before, at least since you starting believing _this_! Overcome yourself! It's impossible… There's no way you can stay on that board for more than an hour." said Siarrah. Her friend, Simian was on _Galactic Adventures_, and his mission was to stay on a surfboard for at least 90 minutes. Surprisingly, Simian wasn't frightened a bit by Siarrah's shouting. "I wouldn't make myself do it if I couldn't do it." Simian said, relaxing. It was true. His character, a strong, red beast with many weapons and six eyes, had avoided the waters of a body of water called Fellowship Bay for 18 whole minutes. "I'll show you that it's impossible!" Siarrah said, getting onto another computer. Soon, her character, a pink, big-headed thing with fins for a sea creature, was cruising on the waves. It stayed on the board for one minute, then two, which was strange. Siarrah's creature was a practical person. It was high in brain power but low on fighting stats. How could it survive even a minute of board-cruising?

"See? I told I could do it. Even you can!" Simian chuckled. "You cannot!" Siarrah shrieked. "I just… Got a bit of practice that's all…"

_Oh, Siarrah, _Simian thought, _If only you could understand that there is some kind of magic in you that can _make _you do it. After all, this isn't just a game. There's more to it, I can feel it. You just have to accept that._

Simian, a brown haired teenager with big brown eyes and a secret love for Siarrah, was a game fanatic. He had SPORE, SPORE Creature Creator Trial Addition, Creepy and Cute, and Galactic Adventures. He played them all the time, and always assumed there was some magic in them.

Siarrah, a red haired genius with teal eyes who loved Simian as equally as he did her, was different. She, too, loved the games, as long as she was playing them with Simian. However, she believed that a game was just a game, and zero magic.

"You can do it!" Simian was exclaiming now, but Siarrah didn't want to hear about it.

Suddenly, a portal opened in both computers. The waves on the screens became choppy, and the two teenagers slowly started turning into their monster forms. Siarrah's skin went all pink, and her hair became grass and things from the back of her character's head that looked like noodles. Simian gained a red complexion, and he became taller, muscular, and more animalistic. As the transformations became complete, the portal sucked the two in.


	2. Blueberry

**Disclaimer: Do not own Spore.**

Simian and Siarrah just laid there, sitting in a grass field, like that of when you send your creature for a test run in SPORE: Creature Creator Trial Edition. When the two came to, they were first unaware of what had happened. Then, they saw each other's SPORE forms, and they screamed! Siarrah was frantic, and Simian was running around, screaming in circles. "How could this have happened!" Siarrah asked herself out loud. "One minute, I'm surfing with my friend, Simian, and the next, I'm a big pink monster!" Then, Siarrah looked down at herself, realizing that she had turned into the same creature she played on SPORE with. "This has to be a dream." Siarrah said. "It _HAS_ to!" She pinched herself to wake up from the "dream." But she stayed a beast. This was real!

"AHHHHHHHH! This was NOT the kind of magic I wanted! AHHH!" screamed Simian. Siarrah would've sighed and called him a baby, but now, she was hyperventilating! "How did this happen!" she screamed again.

"Okay, calm down, calm down." said Simian. "If this is real, what should we do?"

Siarrah, who had been calmed by Simian, answered, "We should review what happened so we can figure out our next move!" She gasped for air.

"Well, okay." said Simian. "So, first, we were on computers…" "And we were trying to balance on surfboards." Siarrah said, gasping. "Then, the portal opened-" "-and we transformed."

"Okay," said Simian. "So, since the portal opened while we were balancing on surfboards, maybe doing it again will bring us home!" "Great idea." said Siarrah. Suddenly, they heard a rustling in the trees of a forest that was to their right. A creature rolled out, that looked just like- "A blueberry!" Siarrah said in shock. Simian quieted her. "Maybe he's friendly." he said. "Yes, I am." said the blueberry. "Hi. I'm Blueberry. I got sucked here when I was playing SPORE Creature Creator Trial Edition, and I got turned into the creature I was making at the moment, which was this." He gestured to his body. "So… you got sucked into the game, too?" Siarrah asked. "Yep. You betcha." said the blueberry. "Well, we got sucked through our computers, too!" Simian said. "It must be a glitch in the game." "Well, that's an understatement!" said the blueberry. "By the way, did I mention that you can change back?" "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'CHANGE BACK!'" Simian and Siarrah shouted at the same time. "I mean change back into your human form any time you want." said the blueberry. "You can go back and forth, from human to monster." "Why didn't you tell us that earlier!" Siarrah asked. "You didn't ask." said the blueberry. "Well, we've gotta go back." said Simian. "I don't want to be able to turn into a monster forever." "Well, if you want, I can help you find a way back home." said Blueberry. "If you think you should do what you did before, you can't. I'm not able to make creatures anymore, and that's what I was doing when I got sucked into the game, so I don't think you can get back home by surfing, either." "How did you know we had gotten here by surfing!" Siarrah asked, angrily. "I live in the forest. I hear all of what the newcomers say. Anyway, I'll have to ask the magic SPOREcerer to take you home, " said Blueberry. "but I can't find her." "Well, if we're going to get home, let's work together to find the sorcerer." said Simian. "SPOREcerer!" Blueberry corrected. "Whatever." Simian said. "Anyway, let's start a fellowship to get back home. All in favor, say 'I!'" "I!" everyone said. "Great," said Simian. "Let's go, Fellowship!" "Yeah!" Siarrah and Blueberry shouted, and so, this was the birth of The Fellowship of the SPORE.


End file.
